An Innocent Favor
by Starlight-angel1
Summary: Please just this one little favor? Serena needed a tiny favor. She needed some pointers on how to get a guy without appearing pathetic and who to ask but her enemy, Darien. Darien never realized saying yes put him in a whole lot of trouble. Complete
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer, I do not own Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with anyone who does so Naoko, DiC, Kodansa, and everyone else who does own Sailor Moon.  
Hope you enjoy the first chapter.

An Innocent Favor

Chapter 1

1. Perfect date setting?

_A moonlight picnic in the park as he holds me to his chest_.

2. What would be his perfect words?

_You may not be perfect but you're perfect for me. _

3. What would be the perfect kiss?

_A soft kiss at first then gradually he would deepen it and I could feel what he would be feeling_.

4. At the perfect moment, what would he whisper to you?

_You're the one for me. I love you. _

5. Is there such thing called a perfect guy?

_That would a definite NO. Only in my dreams. _

Serena Tsukino thought for a moment before writing the last sentence down then quickly folding the note she had received anonymously in her locker, she shoved it into her pocket. She had thought it would have been fun to answer the questions even though she had no intention of showing anyone. Not a single person, not even her four closest friends.

Mina, Lita, Ami and Raye were like her sisters but that didn't mean she had to tell them everything. Everyone had secrets they kept and this was one of them. She had a feeling if she should show them, they would either laugh or pester her to tell them who was the lucky guy she was talking about and heaven help her, she never was going to tell them.

The guy she was talking about in her questionnaire didn't know she was alive, much less a girl that adored him. Sure, he glanced at her but Serena knew he never saw her. The real her.

The one underneath all the clumsiness or obnoxiousness. The one that loved to sit in the park for hours listening to the gentle blow of the wind or the one that secretly laughed with him at all his stupid jokes. That was the real her.

The guy had it all. Looks, brains, height and everything else in-between, so why would a guy like him ever look at a nobody like her? His looks were to die for. Tousled ebony hair, a face that would even make the angels sigh with his piercing blue eyes and body so toned and muscled, Serena wondered how he even walked out of the door without getting mobbed by a bunch of females.

She wondered if his life was as perfect as he was but there were times after stealing glances at him, she thought otherwise. Those ocean blue eyes held more than what he was letting people see. Serena didn't know if it was just her that realized it because she hid herself to the rest of the world or it was just her wishful thinking.

Packing up her school things, Serena made her way out of the school luckily she had gotten by without a detention. Yeah, detentions were unwillingly starting to become her best friend no matter how hard she tried to avoid them. "Yeah me avoid a detention? Yeah right, I'll be luck to stop going to detention when I hit menopause the way my life is going. I'm heading to be a 50 year senior, that is if I can pass sophomore year." She sighed as she trudged along the sidewalk to the arcade.

The arcade was somewhere to relax and enjoy the view. Ha, enjoy the view, Serena smirked to herself. You'll get the point after seeing what's in the arcade, the only real reason Serena loves to go there.

Serena was about to walk through the doors when she must have taken a misstep and walked right into it. "Damn door." Serena muttered as she rubbed her red forehead.

"Real smooth. Someday I would like to see you come in without walking into anything someday. That's okay, I'll give you points for not falling to the ground like you normally do. Let's hear it for the girl." A voice broke through the noisiness of the arcade. Serena silently moaned at her lack of skill and ignored the voice as she walked to the counter and gave the boy behind it a smile.

"Hey Andrew, can I have one chocolate shake please?"

Andrew was a real sweetheart of a guy. The nice guy that acted like everyone's brother and could get away with just about anything because he was so adorable to look at. There had been a time she had a major crush on him and every time she had been around him, she had acted like a complete imbecile. But the more she got to know him, the more she realized he was just a big brother to lean on and that turned her back to normal quite quick.

Now on the other hand, ignoring the voice was a little harder than that. The guy owning the voice wasn't her brother material. And if it was, she would have felt sorry for any brother or sister of that guy.

"You know just because you ignore me doesn't mean I'm going to go away." The voice spoke loudly in her ear. Serena rolled her eyes and tried to shove her elbow into the stomach of the person. She looked over and yep there was a guy the voice belonged to.

What could she say about the guy? Rude, mean, deprived and that was just his mouth. Just looking at him made her queasy. Every square inch of him was in place. His midnight black hair had been set to fall on his forehead, his cobalt blue eyes held traces of mockery and his body was finely chiseled. Yeah he would have been perfect if it wasn't for his stupid mouth and cold attitude. Yep that was Darien Shields, hell even his name sounded as if it belonged in a book.

Life was certainly not fair, Serena glared at him. "Don't you have anything better to do than bug the hell out of me the minute I get here you cretin?"

Darien smiled that infuriating smile of his.

You know that smile that seemed to say "I can say or do anything I want to do just because I'm so hot and you're not" kind of smile. Man, that just burned her to the core. She hated that smile because it was just so damn impersonal. So inhuman. He definitely was a weird species.

"Of course I have better things to do with my time but I must admit it is hilarious to see you mad. Also you egg it on." He pointed to her.

Serena's eyes started to shoot daggers at him. "What do you mean I egg it on you reject?" she demanded as she folded her arms crossed her chest. She would give just about anything to knock that big head of his through the counter one of these days.

Darien leaned a little closer to her and stated, "You sat down next to me. If you didn't want to hear me then you wouldn't have sat down now would've you?"

Serena stuck out her tongue at him and resisted to spit while she was at it. Damn that man for being so egotistical it was so unreal. "I really think you need a life Darien and while you're at it, you should find a new brain because obviously the one you have isn't working." She started to grind her teeth when she noticed his eyebrow raise up.

"Oh my, you almost had me there. But I really hate to tell you this, wait never mind I love to tell you this, as of currently in college, I'm acing all my classes even with the internship I have. So my dear blonde brainless, this may be hard to understand for someone with such a small brain that doesn't get used much, but my brain is definitely working. And might I add, it's going far beyond the potential." He tapped the tip of her nose, talking to her as if he was a professor teaching a student.

"You're such an idiot." Serena swatted his hand away. Just because he was good-looking didn't mean he could get away with everything. Yeah she knew she said Andrew could get away with just about anything but the fact was she liked Andrew. They were almost like siblings.

Darien patted her head as if she was a puppy and smiled. "Now, now don't be like that. I can't help that God created me perfect and left you a little defective. Not all of us can get the luck, maybe you'll be lucky in your next life."

"Andrew, I suggest you better hurry with my shake before I harm your stupid friend over here. I'm on my last thread of patience before I beat him from an inch of his life. Please, please I beg of you. I don't beg, okay not much anyway but please gag him, handcuff him, anything take the idiot away." Serena yelled at her sandy haired blonde friend.

Andrew slowly ambled over with a smile on his face. "Now Dare, what have I told you about patronizing the customers that come in here? I need the business you know."

"But you're forgetting something Andy."

"And that would be?"

"You give her more free items than she buys so technically she's really not a customer. In order to be a customer, she would have to buy items with her own money." Darien pointed out.

Andrew nodded his head in agreement. "Yes I see your point there Dare. You're quite right, she would have to buy something."

"You guys are such idiots! She is right here next to you. She is me, so don't talk to me like I'm not here. Both of you make me so mad I want to scream and pull out my hair." Serena yelled as she repeatedly smacked the counter with both of her hands.

"Awe don't be like that. You don't have to scream but I would like to see you pull all your hair out. How much hair do you think she has Andy?" Darien turned to his friend and questioned.

Andrew studied Serena's hair for a moment. "It has to be quite a lot but then if she pulls out her hair in here, guess who would have to clean it up? Me." He pointed to himself as he answered his own question.

"That's it! You guys are absolute morons. I'm getting away from you two. Keep the damn shake, I don't want it anymore. You worthless, no good, stupid boys." Serena muttered as she walked away. She had no clue what went through the minds of those two college rejects. Whatever it was she wasn't going take time to think about them. Stupid guys.

"Hey Serena, having trouble with Darien?" A pretty blue haired girl asked.

Serena smiled. Her name was Ami, shy and bookish Ami. Always the concerned one, she was. Her dream was to become a doctor like her mother. "Nah, just the normal as always. How's Greg doing?" Ami was dating a nice guy named Greg. He was just about shy and smart as Ami was.

Ami smiled at Serena and sipped her soda before replying. "Good as usual. Actually you want to see what he gave me?"

"Did you get your first hickey Ami! Whoa let's see." A beautiful blonde bounced up and down the seat. Yep that's Mina. Tall, beautiful, curvy and very hyper. She loves to play the field on guy dating. Always changing boyfriends as much as she changes her underwear. She wanted to shift the world on it's axles with her looks as a model.

"There's no way Ami would have a hickey. Maybe he gave her some kinky clothes for their special night. All I say is he better treat her nice or I'm going to beat the living daylights out of him." Lita hit her fist into her palm. Okay that's Lita. Big, tough Lita with her brown hair in a ponytail and Amazon features, she was the toughest one out of all of them. Hell most guys would run the other direction when she got a glint in her eye. Just by looking at her, no one would assume she was the best cook imaginable.

Her goal in life was to own a five star restaurant.

"No, you guys have got it all wrong. He gave her a rubber. You know as if to say, the decision is in your hand for when you want to get it on." A raven-haired girl scowled at all of them. Yep as you can guess, that's Raye and she is by far the scariest. She's a priestess and can work the art of scrolls and such. But whatever she does, it's scary. Her personality is about the same. She loves to be blunt and sarcastic but just like Lita, people would never guess her dream was to be a singer.

"Guys, stop it. He gave me none of those. The thing he gave me was a book." A red-faced Ami told them.

"A book? Oh I see, a book called the art of Karma Sutra?" Serena teased.

All the girls burst out laughing and mercifully teased an embarrassed Ami. "No, not that kind of book. Not you to Serena. A book on the newest medical technology."

"How romantic, now you two can study together and press your heads close like this," Mina pressed her head close to Serena's and puckered her lips. "Then as you harmonize the words at the same time, you're lips will meet." She turned her head and was inches to Serena's puckered lips.

"Wow, I never knew you ran like that meatball head. Although I would understand why it would Mina. She's cute." The moment was lost when a voice cut through the playful acting.

Five heads swiveled to see Darien's smirking face come into view. "What do you want Darien? Or are you jealous I can attract someone like Mina unlike you. Sorry buddy, maybe next time." Serena scowled at him. She most certainly did not run that way just to make it clear to everyone.

Darien put a hand to his heart. "Oh how you wound me my dear twit and here I thought I could have a go with her. But I will just have to settle with all the hot college girls. Oh how hard life is. Actually I came to give you this. See you." He put down the shake he held in his hand and walked away.

Four out of the five girls sighed. "How sweet. Man, can you imagine being the girl to catch that guy? Lucky." Mina sighed.

Serena rolled her eyes and was about to reply when the arcade doors opened and like slow motion, in walked the hottest guy in her high school.

Black hair, blue eyes and one of the tallest in school. One word came to Serena's mouth. "Seiya."

That's it for now but I'll update soon. Thanks for reading!

Starlightangel


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer, I do not own Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with anyone who does so Naoko, DiC, Kodansa, and everyone else who does own Sailor Moon._

_Thanks for reviews! I appreciate everyone taking the time to write them! A big thank you goes out to Sailor Lucia, Princess Nav, Kimiski, Gottaloveit, Renegade-452, Bunnybunny, Krystelo, Crystalstarlight and Sailorprincess3234 for being the first ones to review my story. _

_And for those wonder what pairing it's going to be, I can't tell you that. I really don't know how the story will pan out. Sorry for that lack of information.  
_

Chapter 2

Serena's mouth grew dry. Her palms were starting to sweat and not to mention she was starting to feel a little hot under the collar. What oh what she wouldn't give to say just one word to him and have him reply back with those sweet lips of his.

Damn, she was starting to sprout poetry and the thing was, she totally sucked at it. It was getting bad. Her eyes followed Seiya's silent figure to the table next to hers. She just about had a heart attack seeing that he was so close. Come on say something to him, Serena urged to herself, say something witty and cool. Show him you're well mannered. "Seiya, you have a booger hanging out of your nose." Oh my God, did that just come out of my mouth! You're such an idiot, Serena clamped a hand over her mouth.

Her friends and the people around their tables stopped talking and stared. Serena slid down the booth wishing the earth to open up and swallow her whole. She could feel her face getting hot and knowing how she looked when she grew red, she was not very cute at the moment. Die, die, I want to shrivel up and die, Serena chanted silently. How could I say such a stupid thing to such a good looking guy? She was ruined, absolutely ruined. She wouldn't be able to show her face anywhere near school unless she wanted to get beat down by a bunch of his gaggling girls. She was about to crawl under the table and hide but stopped when she heard the softness of his voice.

"Thanks."

Serena nodded quickly without looking at him but inside her heart was jumping. He had said something to her! It was something at least. After the awful moment had ended, the activity around them resumed to normal. Looking around her table, she shook her head no to warn them not to saying anything and smart friends they were, they kept their mouths shut.

"Hey I'm going to go and get something to eat, you guys want anything?" Serena jumped up and basically ran to the counter to where Andrew was busy wiping the counter and Darien had his head in the newspaper. "Andrew, I swear every time I see you, you're wiping the counter in the exact same spot. I think you need to find another spot to clean." She slid onto the stool, next to the abnormal Darien.

"Can't Serena, that would mean I'd have to leave Darien by himself and I want to keep the arcade intact, thank you very much." Andrew replied.

Serena frowned and looked at over at Darien. "What do you mean by that? I think he's off in his own land of nothing. His head is buried so far in the newspaper, soon it's going to be stuck to his ass."

"What in the world does that mean, Serena?" Andrew laughed.

Serena shrugged and asked her question again.

"He meant if he left me alone, hordes of girls will come after me and try to tear off my clothes in which I would jump over the counter and spill that glass of water over there. That would mean he would have to clean the whole counter. If you haven't realized by now, Andrew is anti-work. He looks likes he's working but in all actuality, he doesn't do a damn thing. Right Andy?" Darien asked, not lifting his head away from the newspaper.

Andrew laughed and shook his head at Serena. "Never get in the way of Darien and his newspaper. I don't know what he finds in there so interesting but whatever it is, it keeps him there for hours."

"I think he pretends to read to make himself look smart. What he doesn't realize, it makes him look old and the way he talks, he's just an old, perverted guy." Serena smiled when Andrew laughed again.

"Ouch, that almost hurt but I think you're going to have to try harder. You're rips are like air, there's nothing there. Oh I'm hot tonight." Darien lifted a finger and touched his cheek making a hissing sound all the while never removing his head from the paper. "I can think of at least five different ways to use that tongue if you don't put it away."

Serena snapped her tongue back in her mouth and looked at Darien with wonderment. "Andrew how did he know I stuck my tongue out at him. He's kind of like my mom, knowing I'm doing something that I shouldn't be doing. It's kind of creepy." Serena started to move closer to Darien and stare at him. "I really think he's a different species from the rest of us. Maybe he's one of those things that have a male and female part where they can reproduce by themselves. I've never seen him with a girl or do you Darien run that way?" she asked as she rattled the newspaper.

Andrew grabbed his stomach as he laughed. "Stop Serena, I can't take it anymore. Are you trying to kill me?" He gasped.

"Darien, can I feel if you have breasts or not? I just want to make sure you really are male. And another thing I don't think it's right for a guy to have such a perfect hairstyle. I mean if the wind blows it, it goes to the same position it was in before. That's just not normal." Serena started to reach out to touch his head but stopped when it was caught in a hand. "Uh oh, I think I'm in trouble." Serena voiced out.

Without word, Darien pulled her closer to him and started to run his lips up and down Serena's earlobe. Softly he blew in it and tipped her head back with a piece of hair he had caught. Returning to her ear, he murmured, "Now which way do you think I run? You tell me." He let her go and returned back to the newspaper.

Serena was completely shocked. Never since she had known him, Darien had never acted like that. "Andrew, I think someone snatched Darien's body and replaced him with this thing. Oh my, so body snatchers are real. Okay I'm going to ask just this once you impostor, who are you and what have you done with the real bonehead?" she demanded then an evil appeared on her face.

"Um Serena, what is-" Andrew started to ask started to laugh when Serena stood up and then proceeded to jump on Darien's back.

"Give us back the moron. I want him back, you're not the real him." Serena put a headlock around Darien's head.

"Whatever you do, don't touch the hair please. It's to perfect to ruin." Darien replied calmly, acting as nothing was out of the ordinary.

Serena laughed and started to rub her hand through his hair. "You mean like this!" she started to twist and turn her fingers every which way in his hair. "Whoa, look Andrew, it went back into place. What the hell do you put in it to make it do that? Ah ha!"

Darien finally took his attention away from the newspaper. "What do you mean ah ha?" He looked at her suspiciously, his eyes growing wide when he finally noticed what she held in her hand. "Give me that meatball head. Give me the glass of water if you don't want me to put you over my knee and smack that butt of yours." He slowly started to advance to her.

Serena shook her head and started to taunt him. "No way Mr. Perfect. I especially want to see what would happen to your hair if I get it wet. Is this the key to have that hair of yours fall flat? Oh I found the secret weapon." Serena lifted the glass in the air then squeaked when Darien started to make a grab for her.

Quickly turning away, Serena made a dash and hearing the footsteps behind her, she turned on the turbo and ran right into a chair. With a whoosh, she was helpless as she watched the water fly in the air and hit a person square in the face. Completely soaking the unsuspecting male. And for a second time that day in a mere ten minute span, she had did the second most dumbest thing she could have ever done as she watched a raging Seiya storm out of the arcade. She was such an idiot.

_Thanks for reading! I should be able to update soon. _

StarlightAngel


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer, I do not own Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with anyone who does so Naoko, DiC, Kodansa, and everyone else who does own Sailor Moon.

_Thanks for the reviews from Sailor Lucia, Crazy-cherry, Kimiski, Sailorprincess3234, PixiePam, Inu-yuki lover100, ParsifalinHeels and Rkfan!_

_To Sailor Lucia- I'm more of a Darien fan and only have read a little bit about Seiya but I'm not sure what pairing this story will be._

_To Sailor Princess3234- I'll remember not to drink milk while reading anything funny! At least you're having fun in computer lab. _

_To Inu-yuki lover100- Thanks for reviewing both my stories!_

Chapter 3

Dead silence reigned throughout the arcade. Then it seemed to roar to life. The posse that had been swarming around Seiya jumped up with a gasped and ran after all the while calling Serena what she was already calling herself.

She was such a freak.

Serena turned to her friends, watching them as they watched her. "I didn't mean to do that. I don't mean to do a lot of things," she put a hand to her mouth and started to make a dash outside as she mumbled, "I'm sorry."

A minute or it could have been an hour; Serena didn't know how much time had passed as she walked aimlessly around town. The past event played through her head over and over again. Stop, make it stop, Serena chanted but no matter how much she demanded of it, the picture of Seiya's wet raging face imbedded in her mind. She let her feet take her body at some unknown destination and wasn't surprised she had stopped by the park where she had so many heart to hearts with herself.

The clear lake, the fragrant of the cherry blossom trees and the peace the park gave to her was something she could always cherish. The park let her think with an open mind of the things that were so wrong in her life. Then out of the blue, a thought came to her head.

There was nothing wrong with her life. Granted, she did a lot of self inflicted destruction to those around her but in all honestly she couldn't complain about life being so unfair.

She had a wonderful family, yeah, her dad was on the psychotic side about her dating guys but he only wanted to keep her safe. Sure, her mom got on her case about failing tests but Serena knew her mom only wanted what was best for her. Then, there was Sammy. What could she say about her little brother, Sammy? Sure, he was a holy terror.

Yeah, the little dweeb kept on stealing her diary to read it. Then, there was that time he stole her bra, soaked it with water, froze it then gave it to charity under her name. Let's just say, she and her parents were not amused.

But hey, that's what little brothers were for. To keep their big sisters on their toes, and truth be told, she enjoyed having a younger brother to tease. Even though they fought, there was a special bond between them that Serena knew he would always be there. Naughty kid or not.

Deep into thought, Serena jumped when she felt a hand drop onto her shoulder. Looking up, she smiled at the four pair of eyes met hers. "Hey guys." She grinned.

"Are you okay, Sere?" Lita asked with concern in her eyes.

Serena nodded, a warm feeling spreading through her knowing how much her friends cared for her.

Mina put her arm around her shoulders. "Well, if you wanted his attention; you certainly got it."

Serena laughed and put her head on Mina's shoulder. "Yeah, I really got his attention. To bad it's not the attention I wanted. Why am I such a klutz?"

"If it helps Sere, I can try to give you grace but the way you are, I don't know if it would help." Raye reached over and tugged a pigtail.

"Knowing you, you'd probably give me some kind of fungus. I can safely say; you don't have to do anything, Raye." Serena dryly told her.

Ami took out a calculator out of her pocket and started to furiously push numbers. "I'll check the odds to see if there is a chance at Seiya. Let's see, the girls in school, the stupid groupie he has and let's see how many college, hey! No, Serena, I need that for my homework." Ami tried to grab back her calculator but was stopped by Lita when she put a hand against her forehead.

"No way, if you have enough time to get statistics on my chances with Seiya, then I think you have plenty of time to fetch your calculator from the lake. Uh-oh, here it goes," Serena started for the water until she was tackled from behind. "Okay, I think you just broke my spine, you boar. Oh my god, how much do you weigh? 300, no wait, 400 pounds you cow." Serena grunted as she tried to push off the heavy body that had sat on her.

"Just for that, I think I'll go find Seiya and tell him you stole his jock from school. He'll just love that." Raye taunted. She quickly stood and ran toward some direction.

"I think not, you idiot!" Serena picked up a broken branch from the tree and threw it toward the retreating girl, watching with satisfaction as it made a loud smacking on Raye's back. "Oh yeah, a direct hit. Get your ass back here."

Raye turned around, rubbing her back with her hands and slowly gimped her way back. "Look, you made me into a gimp. Oh, what to do, Chad is never going to look at me again." She moaned.

Lita grinned and plopped down next to Serena on the grass. "Chad will probably thank you for slowing down the pyro because she won't be able to hurt him anymore." She looked at Serena and they snickered at each other.

It was actually funny to see her and Lita together. No one in there right mind would actually think they were friends. They were such opposite. Lita was outgoing, graceful and talented. Not to mention tough as nails. Oh yeah, she was freaking tall.

I, Serena was the opposite. Shy unless I'm comfortable with that person, very klutzy and not very talented at something. It's like I'm good at things but not great at one thing. Last but not least, I'm short. So, it is funny to see us together but in all honesty, I think I'm closer to Lita than the rest of them. Plus, she use to be in a gang so she can beat up people that make fun of me.

"Shut up or I swear I'll give Ken some kind of curse. Can you believe school is almost over? Summer vacation, here we come." Raye sighed, lying down by Serena. She and Serena may rip each other apart but it was all in fun. They were like sisters.

Mina threw her arms around Serena's neck from behind and hugged tight. "Yeah, all the guys in their swim trunks; bare-chested and tan. Ohh, I can see it now. Good-looking guys, here I come."

"Yes, summer's almost here but what will I do when school ends? I can always start next year's homework. What!" Ami asked when they all groaned. She lay down next to Raye and leaned her chin on Raye's thigh.

"Next year, I want it to be a different year. Start off with great friends, great family and not just a boyfriend but a boyfriend I'm extremely in love with." Serena looked up at the blue sky. She already had a guy in mind to start off the year with.

Mina looked at Serena and smiled. "You want it to be Seiya, don't you?"

All Serena could do was give a shy smile.

"We can help you get him. By the time we're done with you, he won't know what hit him." Raye waved a hand in the air.

"No, that's okay but thanks for offering. I'm going to try to win him with my own skill." Serena said.

"That's the spirit, Sere. We know you'll be able to do it." Lita cheered.

They lifted their gaze and talked until the moonlight rained on them. Soon after, each of them started to leave but stopped when they noticed Serena hadn't moved. "Aren't you coming Serena?"

"No, I think I'm going to stay here for a little bit longer. I just need some time to think."

"Do you want us to stay with you?"

Serena shook her head. "No, that's okay; you guys can go home now. Thanks for staying with me this long." Watching her friends start to walk away, she cupped her hands to her mouth and yelled, "All of you are the best friends anyone can have." She smiled when they blew her kisses.

After they had gone, Serena pulled her knees to her chest and lay her head down on her folded legs. She sighed and tried to figure out what she had to do. She started to make a figure eight on a patch of green grass and hum a few words from her favorite song. She jumped a mile when a figure plopped down next to her.

"You know, it's dangerous for a small girl to be here alone but, then of course you don't have to worry about that because once they see you; they'd run the other direction." Darien retorted.

Serena smiled and shook her head. "Right now, I'm not even going to ask why you're here."

"Here, I thought you could use this. I didn't have to guess what you like to eat because it seems you eat everything in sight." He handed her a bag with a couple of roast beef sandwiches, cheese chips and grape soda.

With a surprise look on her face, Serena gratefully took the bag from his outstretched hands. Taking out the sandwiches, she gave one to Darien and took a bite out of hers. "Yum, these are good. Did Andrew make them?" she mumbled with a mouthful of food in her mouth.

"Don't you know you're not supposed to talk with your mouth full? And no, Andy didn't make it, I did."

"Wow, you're good. So, what's up Darien?" Serena asked, taking a drink of her soda. She opened the bag of chips, grabbed a couple and offered it to Darien's mouth. She smiled when he ate them.

"I just wanted to know how you're feeling after that ordeal in the arcade. I truly didn't mean to make you run into the chair. Man, I felt sorry for the guy you soaked. He was pissed." Darien told her.

Serena groaned. Of course, Darien would have to bring up her worst moment. "I know what you think of me but did you really have to bring that up?"

He turned his head to look at her and raised his eyebrow. "Ah, I see how it is."

"What do you see? I don't think you can see beyond that huge ego of yours." Serena retorted back.

"Do I take it that you like him? Does little meatball head have a crush? How cute." Darien teased her.

Serena stuck out her tongue at him. "Shut up, reject."

"Yep, I hit a sore spot. Let me give you some advice spaghetti head, you should tell him. What's the point of having a crush if you can't tell him?" He advised her.

Serena looked at him with a serious expression. It felt kind of strange. She never actually thought Darien used his brain for anything else beside school. Looks can be deceiving. "Easy for you to say. Not to give you a bigger ego than you already have, but I don't have your qualities and who in their right mind would want me for anything than the butt of the joke?" She asked, playing with a piece of her hair.

"You may be right about that, but you never know. Hey, I'm kidding meatball head. Don't look so down, just be you and talk to him."

"Be myself? No I don't think that's going to work. If there was some way, some way I could...Hey, Darien?" Serena asked nervously. She put her two index fingers together and started to press them together.

"What is it?" Darien replied, looking out at the black water. It seemed endless, no beginning, no ending.

"You're charming right?" After his absentminded nod she continued, "You can get any girl you want right? And you're a smooth talker. I know that because of what you did to me at the arcade and let me tell you it just about melted me on the spot. Well, anyway, I need a tiny favor from you. Just one tiny favor. I'll be your best friend, if you say yes." Serena promised.

Darien slowly looked at her and an uneasy feeling started to spread throughout his being. "What?" he asked cautiously. Serena was starting to look kind of strange under the moonlight. He hoped she wasn't going to turn into a troll or anything.

"Can you teach me to be someone beautiful and sexy?"

"What?" Darien pinned Serena in place with his blue eyes. No, he couldn't have heard her right. He even cleaned out his ears this morning. Man, he was going to have to buy new Q-tips. "Say that again, my dear ditz?"

Serena smacked Darien upside the head. "Stop calling me that, moron. You heard me right. I want-" her fingers twiddled nervously together as she continued, "I want you to teach me to be someone beautiful and sexy. Could you teach me to be a woman a guy would be proud to call his girlfriend?" She looked hopefully at him. Please, say yes, please. I want to learn to be graceful and beautiful.

Darien coughed uncontrollably. He had heard right. What was she thinking of asking him that! How could he teach her something like that? "Don't you have girl friends that can help you with that?" He started to slowly slide away from her. No, there was no way he was going to give in.

No way.

For the first time in her life, Serena wasn't going to pout or wail to get her way. "I just asked you because you're a guy and girls seem to fall all over you. You're so confident and sure of yourself. I just don't want to be the butt of the joke anymore. I don't want people to look at me and say, you're the one fell outside or tripped down the school stairway. Did you know, one time a guy asked me on a date and that night after I had gotten ready, he showed up with his kid sister and said thanks, I needed a babysitter tonight. You don't know what's it like to feel left out of things nor have people stay away from you as if you had the plague. I don't show it but it hurts." Serena sighed; she didn't tell him all of this for pity points. She just needed to get it off her chest.

She stood up and dusted off the seat of her skirt. She looked down and gave a small smile. "Thanks, Darien, for once; listening to me and not saying your smart ass remarks. I can't talk to my friends about it; I don't think they'd understand. All of them can get dates and guys on their own. I'm just the oddball that makes it a little to hard for guys to understand me. It's not like I want a bunch of guys, just one. I can be happy with just one." She turned and walked away, although not feeling bad about what just transpired between her and Darien. She hadn't gotten very far when Darien called her name. She looked at him over her shoulder and waited for him to say something.

Darien ran a hand through his hair and looked up into the darkened sky. "God, help me but I'll help you."

Serena ran towards him with a smile. She jumped towards the unsuspecting male and wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. "You will, Darien! Oh classic, this is going to be awesome! Thank you, Darien; thank you. You won't regret it; I'll be the best student I promise." Serena enthusiastically kissed both his cheeks. Darien had said yes! Oh, this was going to be well worth it.

She stopped kissing both his cheeks and stared into his eyes. The eyes that were shocked and slightly darkened into something she couldn't name. Serena caught her breath and tried to breathe normally. What was she doing? She slowly slid down his body and gave an embarrassing cough. "Sorry, I was a little happy there." She said sheepishly.

Darien shook his head to clear his mind. Watching the excitement on Serena's face was so animated it was almost, well almost beautiful. What in the hell was he thinking? She was only 16; just a child compared the girls in college. He had no feelings about her one way or the other. He just said yes to helping because he had seen the loneliness and sadness in her eyes. In all honesty, he knew the feeling of being alone, not that he would ever tell her that tidbit. Never being able to tell anyone how you feel or seemingly being misunderstood.

Listening to the words that came out of her mouth, was a replica on his feelings towards people. It was as if they were kindred spirits. Wait; did he just say kindred spirits? Yeah, we being kindred spirits is highly unlikely. What form of bullshit was sprouting in his mind? She was like a little sister to him. That was it, a little sister he never had. Someone to tease until she cried and someone to laugh at when she fell but that was it. Andrew was like a brother, meatball head was like a sister. End of story.

Since that was settled, his heart could stop beating so wildly in his chest at any moment. Reaching over, he ruffled her hair like a kid. "Don't worry about it but I'll do this on one condition."

"And that would be?"

"No arguing with me and try not to damage me too much." Darien instructed her.

"But Darien, that's two conditions. Which one is it going to be? No arguing means I can't tell you that you're wrong when I'm right and then what kind of damage would I do? Okay, I'll try not to damage you with falls, spills etc...etc... but does that still mean I can't argue?" Serena asked smartly.

Darien raised a hand and laughed. "Okay, okay I give. No arguing to an extent, but still do not damage the earth's most prized possession. And that would be me." He told her with a smirk.

Serena giggled. "Are you sure? What are you, the earth's prince? I don't think so but okay, no damage even though I don't think anything can damage that hair of yours. Are you ever going to tell me what you put into it to make it stay that way? I would really like to know. Obviously, it's not gel because it doesn't look slimy. And, it's not hairspray because it doesn't feel stiff, so what in the world is it?" she asked as she turned her head one angle then the other as she studied his hair.

"I'll make a deal with you. You get the guy you want and I'll expose my secret of my hair, fair trade?" Darien offered his hand.

Serena shook it with determination. "Fair trade, I am going to win the guy and that hair formula of yours. That's a guarantee."

"I'm holding that to you, don't disappoint me. It's getting late, let me walk you home." Seeing her nod, Darien started to walk beside her in a comfortable silence. The night wind gave a slight chill and after noticing Serena shiver a little he took off his green jacket and placed it on her shoulders.

"Ohh, no wonder girls fall all over you. You're so nice when you want to be. Although, there's one thing I don't understand." Serena snuggled deeper into his jacket. She noticed there was a musky scent of roses and wonder what kind of cologne he wore that made rose scented bottles.

Darien looked up at the sky and made out the big dipper. Nights like these were perfect. Not a single cloud in the sky, the stars bright and the moon hung high in the air. Yeah, these times he felt his inner peace settle down. "And what's that?"

Serena smiled into the collar of his jacket. "Why in the world do you wear the same green jacket all the time? I may not know fashion but I must admit the green is ugly." Serena laughed as he made an attempt to take back the jacket. "Okay, I'm kidding, just kidding. It's an okay jacket, very fashionable. For the seventies that is." With that last remark, she ran down the street all the while laughing loudly.

Seeing her house up head, she skipped up the walkway and waited for Darien to catch up. She tilted her head up at him and flicked the tip of his nose. "Okay, I'm home. Thanks for walking with me." Slipping out of his jacket, she handed it back to him and put her hand on the doorknob.

"Tomorrow, meet me at the arcade at noon. Don't be late. Rule one; guys don't like to wait forever for a girl to get ready. See you then." Darien nodded and waited until she stepped into the house to turn away.

Serena leaned her body on the door and smiled. "Yes, this is going to be fun."

A strange feeling ran through Darien's body as he made his way home. Something that he couldn't just shake off. "Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret saying yes?" Now that was a scary thought.

_Thanks for the reviews, it's great to hear from people! Sorry for the late update but the next one should be soon. _

_StarlightAngel_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer, I do not own Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with anyone who does so Naoko, DiC, Kodansa, and everyone else who does own Sailor Moon._

_I know it's been a long time since I last updated, but I've been busy with my other story and life also happens to be in the way. Sorry! I don't foresee this story going for one or two more chapters so bear with me if you can. Thanks for the great reviews! _

_Sailor Lucia- Yeah, I'm pretty much sure this is a Serena and Darien. I can't tear the couple apart even if I tried. _

_Sarah- You guessed it the right couple!_

_Witwlfz- Thank you! _

_Venus love-55- Yep, it is! She loves to get under his skin and make him think about her. _

_Sailorprincess3234- Yes, I pretty much figured out the ending will be that couple, hope that okay!_

_Aria's star- Hello! Also, thanks on reviewing this story! _

_Emotionless Girl- Chapter's up!_

_Firebirdflame- I've updated so no need to hunt me down. Thank you! ;op_

_Jade Cerise- Hey! Thanks! And for reviewing the other one too! _

_Keeoath- Here's the long, long awaited chapter!_

_Alishmagna- Hi! Here you go and thank you for the other review! _

_Sesshy-Chansbestpal- Hello! Here it is and thanks for the other review on my other, other story! _

_Thank you everyone for taking the time to read and review! It's awesome to see people that had read my other stories! Not to mention new ones too! Thanks a bunch. _

Chapter 4

"No, no...You don't clomp somewhere, you walk like this," Darien put the book on his head and held out his arms for balance. Two hours had passed and she still hadn't been able to walk with a book on her head without tripping. He knew she was clumsy but not this off balance. "Okay, can you see what I'm doing?"

Serena hummed then nodded. She let him drop the book on her head and tried to imitate him without much luck when she tripped over a rock and would have fallen face first if he hadn't been caught her. "I don't get it; it doesn't look that hard to do. What am I doing wrong?" she asked disappointedly.

Darien set her back on her feet and patted her head. "You'll get it, meatball head. How about we try to sit gracefully? Do what I'm about to do," He pretended to pick up a skirt and move it out of the way before slowly lowering his body.

With a quick swipe, she lifted up her skirt and sat down with a grunt. She shook her head helplessly as looked at him and said, "It's hopeless; maybe I can't do it because I'm not meant for him."

"Come on, let's go to my place and see what we can do without people giving us weird stares," he grabbed her hand and ran just a couple of blocks down to his apartment building. He nodded to the doorman and waited patiently for the elevators to open. He glanced over and hid a smile when he noticed Serena waving to the doorman and blowing kisses at him, making the man wink back at her. She was a flirt when she wanted to be.

When the doors opened, he gently pushed her in and pressed for the eighth floor. He walked out when the doors dinged and opened the door to his apartment as he ushered her in. It had been a long while since a girl had been in here. He kept his place private and let only a few select in. He took off his jacket and said, "Make yourself comfortable and I'll go grab a couple of drinks."

Sitting down on the couch, Serena looked around and noticed Darien didn't keep a lot of mementos. It looked bare with just the coffee table, TV and couch. There wasn't even a plant in sight. How lonely it must be to live alone, she thought and frowned. Maybe this was the reason why he seemed so cold and liked to be alone with only Andrew as a friend.

She felt like any outsider would in the neat place and it looked so...so...sterile. It was too clean for her taste and decided he needed a little spice in his life. And she was just the person to do it.

With a firm nod, Serena hid a smile as she was about to put her plan into action. "Darien, I think you forgot to put something away," she said loudly.

"And that would be?" Darien asked coming out of the kitchen, throwing a towel over his shoulder.

"Well, I'm not sure if those are party favors since they do come in colorful wrappers, but I think they're more for the bedroom." She giggled and coughed.

Darien looked expectantly at her and asked, "What are you talking about?" He wondered if she just happened to be drunk. Serena, drinking?

Not good.

"You left out some condoms," she stated.

"What! I did not," Darien jumped and ran around the couch to check if he really had but almost certain he hadn't. Just when he was around the couch; he finally noticed Serena's head buried in a cushion. "Funny, but if you really wanted to see what kind I have-" he left the statement open and started for his bedroom.

Serena jumped up and tackled him onto the floor. "No! I certainly do not want to see that. I don't want you to corrupt me. I'm too good for that, you ogre," she sighed dramatically then laughed at the expression on his face. She rested her head on his shoulder blade and sighed in contentment. Who would have thought they could actually have a normal conversation? "So what's next?" she asked, idly running a finger on his ear.

With waves of heat zipping threw his body, Darien had to count to ten to control his impulse of flipping their current position and covering her body with his and kissing her senseless. Wait, kiss Serena? Something had to be wrong with him because in the last two days he had felt the need to take her into his arms and ravish her sweet lips.

Yeah, he needed to go out tonight and get himself back to thinking she was just the same girl that would walk into a wall when the door was right in front of her. A kid, that's all she was; just a kid then why was he starting to breath heavily? He was going crazy; that's all there was to it. He needed to be locked up and shocked out of his current mind setting of showing Serena what a man would do to her if he had the opportunity.

"Since you seem to like my hair so much, why don't we see what we can do with yours?" He said casually, breathing a sigh of relief as she stood up then wished she hadn't when he rolled over and looked up at her. With her smiling down at him and offering a hand, he really had the urge to pull her on top of him again.

He was losing his mind; pure and simple.

He cleared his throat and felt like an idiot since he had to wait a few moments before getting up. He said a silent thank you when he noticed Serena had turned her attention to his plaque on the wall. That gave him enough time to adjust and pretend indifference.

"Wow, an award for being a big brother. I didn't know they gave those out or that you even had a younger brother or sister," she looked back at him with a smile.

"I don't have one." he frowned.

Serena stared at him silently and knew from the way his face had closed that was a touchy subject. "Don't worry about it, my brother Sammy is enough for all of us; he's a holy terror," she tugged at his arm and begged, "Come on, you told me we would try something new with my hair. Let's go!"

Darien felt the tension from his body ease, respecting her a little more since she didn't pry like most people would be after reading the only item he kept on the wall. He took over the lead and marched her over to the couch, told her to sit and he would be right back. He walked into bedroom and grabbed what he needed to do his job. After coming back out, he stopped by the doorway and just stared at the picture she made in his bare living room.

She seemed to make everything around her come to life as she flipped through his channels on the tv and read a magazine at the same time. Wait, the only magazine he kept in his living room just happened to be-

"Whoa! Hey, Darien! I didn't know a guy's- now that's interesting," Serena giggled as she flipped through page after page, totally oblivious of the observing Darien. "Man, look how nice that one is. Whew! I think I need a cold shower. I would give anything for that," she laughed then quickly tossed the magazine back underneath the coffee table before she got caught.

Darien had to stifle a laugh at her for being such an imp. He silently crept up behind her and felt a wave of laughter run through as she jumped a mile high when he laid a hand on her shoulder. "Did you find anything to keep you occupied while I was gone?"

Serena nodded her head enthusiastically. "I did, Darien! I found some interesting facts; do you want to hear about it?"

"That's okay, I've read the magazine already." he informed her.

"Darn, I was so ready to impress you with my knowledge," she sighed with disappointment but then brightened when she realized she could keep what she knew for future uses. "Okay, make me beautiful, Pierre."

"Pierre?" he raised an eyebrow.

Serena grinned at him and explained, "Yeah, Pierre is a gay barber at a salon I went to, but I haven't been there since after one of their students dyed my hair orange on accident. Let's just say it scarred me for life, now quit stalling and do me. No, not like that; get your mind out of the gutter." she narrowed her eyes at him when he coughed. "Ah, I can get use to this," she sighed, relaxing her shoulders as the brush glided through her hair.

Unclipping both of her meatballs, he ran his fingers through her hair then let it fall from his fingers. Satin, her hair was like satin and the color of spun gold. He was itching to bury his hand through her hair and tip her head back to plant soft kisses on her eyelids, and then trail it down her cheek before he nuzzled her ear. After he was done nuzzling, he wanted to worship her mouth over and over again until she cried for air.

"Darien? What are you-" she was about to ask when she felt his hand grasp her hair and gently tugged it back, but stopped as she noticed his mouth coming closer to hers. What was he doing, what-, ah, screw it. If he wanted to act out a fantasy with her, she was up for it. It wouldn't hurt her rep if she was a little naughty with a handsome guy like Darien. Just when his mouth was meters away from hers, the door opened with a bang, causing Darien to lose his balance and fall on top of her; which caused her to fall on the floor with their legs tangled on the sofa. She was sure it was a sight to see, if she hadn't been so horrified noticing the person at the door.

"Holy shit! Did I come at a bad time, Dare? Way to go, it's about time you brought a girl here, wait, is that Serena? You sly dog," commented the ever smirking Andrew as he leaned against the doorsill. This was somewhat a surprise, but, not really. Between the two of them, there was so much sexual tension; he felt the need to smoke a cigarette after they had one of their usual spats.

Darien tried to untangle their bodies but ended up straddling her instead. He attempted again but was startled when she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on.

"Come on, Darien, just a little bit longer. It was getting so good! That was a move I've never done before," Serena moaned, then grinned as she pushed him off and jumped up. She ran a hand through her hair then winked at the shocked Andrew. After straightening her clothes, she walked over to Andrew and whispered loudly enough for Darien to hear, "Now that you ruined my moment, you own me that one over there tied to the bed with nothing but black boxers on and a big red bow on his middle. Well, my fun here is done, see you later!" she waved then firmly shut the door on the gaping face and walked away with a laugh. She was so naughty, but loving it. The next time she faced Darien, she was going to throw him for another loop.

_Well, that chapter is done, so if I still have readers; it's almost finished! Until next time! _

_Starlight Angel_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer, I do not own Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with anyone who does so Naoko, DiC, Kodansa, and everyone else who does own Sailor Moon._

_Hi everyone! Yes, I'm finally back and have a chapter for everyone to enjoy. Thanks for being so patient with me! And thanks for all the great reviews; it's so awesome!_

_Febiah Alex- I know, Andrew had to spoil the moment; he knows how to ruin a love scene. _

_Serenathy- I love how you questioned her actions, I'm glad the story tries to make you find a hidden meaning, but only time will tell on how she really was thinking. _

_Alena-Saso- Hope you abs are better and now you don't have to sit on me. Here's the chapter!_

_Anonymous- Thanks for adding it to your lists! And I can honestly say, it doesn't matter how many reviews I get, just as long as people are enjoying the story. But thanks for telling me that! _

_Bunnybunny- I would like to think she had a hidden part like this in her. It's nice to think so, though. _

_Cristal-moon- Here's the update!_

_Guitarbabe2005-I'm glad you like it! And here's chapter 5! _

_Tkdl- Here it is! _

_SailorSerena141- Thanks!_

_Cool- Thanks, and a crazy Darien in love would be a nice addition!_

_Chastine Reynolds- Thank you! I try to be clever, but most of the time; I'm just normal. Darn. _

_The Nadja- I'm happy you like it! I think the girls' friendship and how close they are; like sisters, yet not. Now, we couldn't have Serena just fall into Darien's arms without having competition._

_Ser- It's great knowing I'm making my readers laugh! Thank you! _

_Sailor Lucia- Thanks!_

_Sailor Usagi Chiba- Thanks!_

_Sesshy-Chansbestpal- I agree, revenge is a good time. In the story I mean! Thanks!_

_Sailorprincess3234- I love the commentary; even though it did threaten me to update. But, hey, I did! That so awesome._

_Shrouded Mist- Thanks! I want to say, it may not be perfect, but I think I've gotten better at the grammar. Now I don't feel as dumb as I did before. And I'm glad you like the plot!_

_Enchanted Princess- Glad that it's interesting! _

_Ayjah- Thanks! It's great to see you reviewed another story!_

_Amy- The wait is over, here it is!_

_Note- The long awaited chapter is here, and even though it's sad to say; only one chapter left to write. Okay, it's a but premature but I wanted to let everyone know what's on the agenda. I may write an epilogue, but if people tell me not to, I won't. Well, enjoy the chapter!_

Chapter 5

"Hopeless-she really is hopeless," Darien said to the empty air around him as he watched her practically scream in her current love's ear. "Ouch," he winced when she knocked him down into the mud. For such a small girl, Serena was a bundle of terror, but a cute one he couldn't help add the last part. He had to give her credit though, at least she was trying but failing miserably as the guy tried to scoot away from her.

"Hey, you'll get him next time," he told her as she came back with slumped shoulders. He guessed all the times they had practiced had flown out the coop the minute she spotted her oh so wonderful guy in the park. It was a week later, and they had been on their way to a small sit down restaurant to help her manners a little. She had thrown him a smirk and told him to watch as she worked her magic. Yeah, it almost worked. He stiffened when she put her arms around his neck and started to sniff. He patted her shoulders awkwardly, not sure how to comfort anyone, much less a girl.

Well, this was Meatball head so he should just pat her head, hit her on the arm and tell her to lighten up. He was about to, but soon found his arms weren't cooperating, as it seemed it want to do its own thing when they wrapped around her shaking shoulders instead. God, he was just asking for trouble.

Serena sniffed again then pressed closer to him as he hugged her tight. He felt so nice, and damn- she could stand here forever. She was losing it. She didn't have time to waste; she had work to do. "Darien, I don't understand. I did everything you told me to do, but it didn't work. He looked at me and-and ran away!" The last word came out choked as she looked up with huge eyes.

She started to trail her fingers down his chest, then a crossed it and stopped at the little dip by his neck as she pulled away the top of collar of his black turtle neck. She lightly touched two fingers to the warmth then took it away as she pressed the other side. "I heard this is supposed to drive a guy wild, but I tried it out on him and he started to choke because he couldn't breath. I finally got it that I was pressing too hard when someone came up and asked if he was alright. This is not one of my better days," she sighed, then brightened when she pulled away and picked a purple flower from the grass. She put it behind his ear and smiled. "It's nice to have a guy friend that acts like a girl friend, so I wonder if I should call you my gurl friend. Get it, G-u- for guy then r-l for girl," she cracked up laughing.

Darien rolled his eyes. "That was such a sad joke, I don't think it deserves to be mentioned," he grumbled good-naturedly. He held out his arm and started to walk after she laced her arm with his. They walked in silence for a few moments, enjoying the peace. "One word of advice for you-be gentle. It always works on a guy since they like to be touched softly, although if it's a guy you don't like; keep away." he instructed her.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to maul a guy in public, especially if I don't like him," she stuck out her tongue at him. She casually intertwined her fingers through his and pointed out the lake. "Did you hear what's in that lake?"

Darien shook his head. "No, what's in it?"

"It's rumored that when they built that lake, they had buried an elephant on the bottom. It's said that sometimes if you go out on the lake, your boat or you will start to shake because it's the elephant's way of telling you to get away."

"Don't even try to pull my leg, I'm not buying it," he told her.

Serena shook her head furiously, "I'm serious! I went out one day with my friends, and it started to shake. We were so scared, and then Rei fell in because she stood up and rocked the boat. She started to scream and had to be saved by a person just passing by. After he had fished her out of the shore, she fainted dead away. Wham-she was out like a light," she smacked her two hands together for a statement, but took him along with it, and he ended up eye level with her. She smiled sweetly at him and raised a hand to push his hair off his forehead. "Darien?" she called out to him.

Darien swallowed hard as he stared into her eyes. She was so damn close; all he had to do was lean a little closer and meet her lips.

Tempting, her lips looked so tempting and sweet.

He watched the curvy softness open without actually hearing what was coming out until she flicked him upside the head. "Huh?" he looked dazedly at her narrowed eyes.

"Have you been listening to anything I've said?" she said with exasperation. Sometimes he acted denser than she did.

"Actually, no, I haven't been. What did you say again?"

Serena sighed and reached over to pinch his nipple.

"Hey! That hurt, and don't you know if it's not on your body; it's off limits." Darien scowled at her as he rubbed the tenderness.

"Well, I could pinch mine if you want me too-" she started to say.

"What! I-I don't t-th-" he stuttered out, bumbling over the sentence. If he wasn't bad before, he was totally gone now. The image she offered up for him had the sweat beading down his face. She was a minx without even trying.

"But I don't think that would be sexy for the people watching me do it," she finished, giving him a weird look. "Are you okay?" she asked, noticing the blotches forming around his face. Heh, who would have thought the perfect Darien, could get blotchy?

He ran a hand over his face and asked, "What were you asking me before?" before taking a deep breath and exhaling. If he hadn't promised to help her with her table manners, he would have raced home and taken a cold shower. Okay, a freezing cold shower, and an ice bath. God, he needed help in the worst way.

"I was asking if you wanted to come with me on a row boat. You can skip teaching me manners, please, Darien? I'll listen to everything you say, I pinky promise. Please?" she asked as she gazed up at him. She was so close she could see silver flecks in his blue eyes. Wow, he could win the hottest guy of the year, she thought as she studied him.

Darien tried to look away and decline her, but didn't have the heart to. Her pleas were a killer. He could count that as another downfall. "Okay, manners for another time. Let's go," he said dejectedly. He let her lead him, and helped her into the boat then climbed in after her. They drifted for a little bit and looked at each other. He felt a smile come to his face, and realized how easier they came with her next to him. If things had been different, he could see them together like this more often. Wait, it was more like he wanted them to be together like this. She wanted to be with someone else.

Hands in the water, Serena stroked the surface until she jumped straight up with a startled scream. She launched herself at him and closed her eyes tightly as they started to rock crazily.

"What was that for?" Darien growled.

"I felt something touch my hand! Darien, it was the elephant warning me!" squealed Serena. She clutched him tighter to her.

"The elephant is not here," he said firmly.

Serena shook her head. "Its here, Darien. I'm scared," she protested weakly.

"Everything is fine; nothing is in there besides fish. If it makes you feel better, I'll look over and see if I can see anything. Will that help?" he tried to soothe her.

Serena loosened up a bit to stare up at him. "You'll do that for me?"

"Yes, I'll do that for you." Darien reluctantly let her go and peered over the edge. "I don't see anything. See, nothing to wo-" he didn't get to finish as two hands pushed him over. He came up sputtering and coughing. "Meatball head!" he glared at the laughing teen.

Serena cracked up as Darien emerged from the water. "Hey, Darien; you better take that for sale in because you just bought it!" she said gleefully.

"Alright, I give you that. You got me, now give me a hand since you put me in here," he held out a hand for her to take, and just as she put a slender hand in his, he tugged her in with him. He laughed when she came up coughing. Yes, revenge was definitely sweet. "Serena, you might as well join me since you fell for it," he winked.

"Wow, I always thought there was a mature guy underneath all that b.s you give out; I can see I was wrong," she said innocently, and then squeaked when he lunged at her. "Okay, okay, I was kidding. You are extremely nice and cold-I mean cool," she giggled as he splashed her with water. She swam over to him and reached up, hooking her arms around his neck. "Darien?" she whispered softly.

"What is it, Serena?" Darien couldn't help himself as his arms drifted around her waist and pull her closer. She felt so womanly and so...right in his arms. He knew it was going to be a lonely road ahead of him without her laughter and innocence the second he let her go. Something he was not looking forward to, and couldn't help but wish he could make time stand still.

But...he couldn't, and once everything was said and done, at the end of the day; she was going to walk into someone else's arms. With that last thought, his hands unconsciously tightened and hauled her closer until her chest pressed up against his.

Serena tipped her face up just an inch until she felt the heat of his lips. Strange, she felt strange with the water lapping around them, and instead of feeling uncomfortable with her wet clothes on; it didn't bother her at all. Actually, nothing around her mattered except him. Later she would try to figure out how they stayed afloat without moving their limbs, but now she was solely focused on this moment.

She knew this would be her final teaching before she had to say her last farewell to the guy in her arms, and walk to a different one later. It was time, she knew as she whispered longingly, "I think I've learned just about everything, and tomorrow is the day I want to meet my fate, but I have one more request before you let me go. Just one more lesson, and then you can go back to your life before all of this,"

"And that would be?" Darien asked achingly.

Serena gazed at him intensely and murmured, "Teach me how to kiss."

_Okay, that chapter is done! Hope that was worth waiting for, and thanks for taking the time to read, not to mention the reviews. Thank you! So, until next time!_

_Starlight Angel_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer, I do not own Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with anyone who does so Naoko, DiC, Kodansa, and everyone else who does own Sailor Moon.

_Hello everyone! Sorry this last chapter took so long, but I finally buckled down, got over my writer's block and finished it. So if I have reader left, thanks for all the support and reviews to help me out! It really is appreciated! _

_Thanks to:_

Amy

Lady Wise

Raven

Ayjah

Zora

Givemeurcash

Cristal-moon

The nadia

Mo

InuYasha Junkie

Jessie

CrystalStarlight

TrueDestiny

Endy's Girl

DaughterofVlad

Silent-Serinity-Girl14

Sailor Usagi Chiba

Tomboy1234

Bunnybunny

Starfairy14s

BLiberalQuestionAuthority

Risika Tellerman

Firebirdflame

Anangelslife

Cherrymoonblossoms

Jade

CharmedSerenity3

Poisonmoon

Kaiba-queen

Hatami

Mangadreams

Cool

Hecate0808

Samisweet

Amy

_Thanks everyone for dropping a line! Here's the last chapter, so hopefully everyone will enjoy it! _

Chapter 6

Darien stared speechlessly at the woman in his arms for a few seconds. He knew it was wrong to even consider her request and there were a hundred of reasons not to, but not a single one came to mind. He tightened his hold on her, and tenderly kissed her soft cheek. One thought, only one thought drove him to this desperation to hold onto the one being that had crashed into his life.

She made him care.

The one person that had finally cracked his outer shell was the one person he couldn't have. He could be a bastard and seduce her into staying with him, but he knew eventually she would come to resent him since he wasn't the one she wanted. He knew he had the skill to do it, but for once in his life; he wasn't going to place himself first. Maybe in a sense it could be for his happiness, but mostly he was doing it to put a smile on her face. Yes, the cold, emotionless Darien Shields had found his better half; and the greatest part-in order for her to be happy; she was meant for someone else.

Yes, the world was one messed up place to be living in, he sighed as his lips finally came to rest on hers and as the heat raced to his heart, the kiss melted the ice around the places that he had thought had died long ago. As he touched the warmth inside her mouth, his hands came up to tangle in her hair and pull her close to him as humanly as possible. Yet, something seemed to engulf around them and for the first time, he felt held in her warmth.

The happiness...the love...the innocence, he realized this was Serena-what she represented. Ending the kiss, he buried his face in her hair and breathed. One kiss made him want to live; one kiss bonded his soul to hers. If she was happy, he would be happy for her. Starting today, he was going become something great for her so maybe, just maybe in their next life they would be fated to love. He hugged a second longer then pulled away to look at her. He felt a twinge of satisfaction run through as he felt her shiver in his embrace. At least she wasn't unaffected by the kiss as he first thought she was. He softly touched the arch of her brow and said, "A learning process- that's what a kiss will start off then gradually turn into a bond between two people."

Serena gazed at his face in wonderment and realized how different he looked. The hard edges by his eyes had eased the frown lines around his mouth had disappeared and in all, he was so breathtakingly handsome; she felt her heart thump wildly in her chest. She still had a hard time believing she had been a kissed by the one person that loved to torment her. She didn't know what to think, but she could almost believe a kiss could bond the two of them. No, she shook her head slightly, she couldn't think like that. If she started thinking of something so hard to reach, all her hard work she had strived toward to would be wasted.

She had to stick to her plan and once she did, everything she ever wanted could be hers. Stick to the plan, Serena repeated to herself. With her resolve firmly planted into her head, she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest for a moment. She took a deep breath, pulled back to look at him with a sad smile, not quite understanding why she felt as if a piece of her was leaving her and uttered a brief thank you.

With those two words, both of them seemed to understand the finale of their brief friendship. Silently the guy helped the girl back into the boat, holding her carefully as if she was a fragile piece of that glass that would shatter at the slightest bit of pressure, and as he rowed them back to shore, the girl gently rested her foot next to his; wanting the last possible touch to linger until the final moment they would have to part.

Not one word was said as they got out and started to walk back to her house. Serena stared up at Darien's silent profile, and then looked away before she closed her eyes. Why? Why do I feel hurt? she asked wordlessly. This was just Darien, the one that loved to make her life as chaotic as possible. He was the one that laughed at her when she scored low on a test. He's the one that let the world know how much better he was than her. So why was she feeling this way? She had known what she wanted, had worked day and night to achieve it. She wasn't going to let it go just because she felt the need to.

After stepping onto her porch, she took a ragged breath in and pasted on a smile as she looked at him, but before she could utter a word; Darien tangled his hands into her hair and pressed his forehead to hers. "I know this isn't what you wanted Serena, but I'm asking you to give me a chance; a chance to put a smile on your face everyday. I know I'm not what you are looking for and I'm not the guy you wanted, but I think I can be. Just a one shot, that's all I ask." he whispered as he looked into her blue eyes.

Serena reached up to tenderly touch his lips with a finger then stepped away from him. "Thank you for all you did for me, Darien, I won't ever forget it. Thank you." she gave his hand a squeeze before walking inside the house and shutting the door.

Darien felt his heart give a painful jump as he realized he was watching her shut him out of her life. I guess that's it, she didn't want you after all he nodded his head as if he was accepting what was meant to be. He turned away and started his lonely journey back to his empty apartment.

The next afternoon, Darien trudge his weary body to the arcade, knowing full well Serena would be there with the one she wanted, probably wrapped up in his arms as she smiled happily. He knew it was torture, but he couldn't help himself from watching. It was like an accident, you can't help but watch as you go passed it. He was so morbid. He walked in, fully expecting to see her but was surprised she was nowhere in sight until he heard her friends laughing and talking in the background.

"I can't believe she's finally going to do it," The girl with the ponytail said. For the life of him, he couldn't remember her name.

"Yeah, she just walked up to him and told him to come with her," The blonde one squealed.

After hearing the last bit of information, Darien tuned out the rest of their conversation and walked to his normal spot by the counter. Just as Andrew was coming over to talk to him, the doors slide open and in walked a guy with several females around him. Darien saw red as he finally noticed it was the guy that Serena had wanted to be with and without a word to Andrew; he flew out of his seat to plant a fist in the perfect face. "What the hell are you doing! Didn't you just get confessed to and you're with other girls! How could you do that to Serena! She has more beauty in a strand of her hair than these girls could ever have. Why you-" Darien raised another fist, intent on beating the shit out of the no good loser when he was pulled forcefully back. He swung back, narrowly missing Andrew's head, "What!" he demanded, not caring that he was causing a stir.

"You need to come with me before you get your ass in trouble. Come on," Andrew dragged the reluctant male into the backroom. After shutting the door, he crossed his arms over his chest and waited for his best friend to explain had just happened. Andrew knew Darien would eventually tell him, but was surprised when he punched the wall. Oh yeah, he was angry.

"A guy like that doesn't deserve her. He could never make her happy, I can see it. But I could, Andrew, I could," Darien ran a hand through his hair, completely letting his image fall apart. Who cared about image when the person you wanted didn't want you?

Andrew's jaw almost dropped after hearing what could be called a love confession and if that wasn't enough, the look in Darien's eyes sealed the deal. The years of coldness had disappeared to be replaced by a bright shine he had never seen before. Andrew scratched the back of his head and grinned. So, Darien had finally found love with the one person he loved to pick on. This was a great day indeed. He fished out something from his apron and handed it to Darien. "You may want to read that before you do anything else," he said and left to give him some privacy.

Darien unfolded the paper and read.

1. Perfect date setting?

_A moonlight picnic in the park as he holds me to his chest_.

2. What would be his perfect words?

_You may not be perfect but you're perfect for me. _

3. What would be the perfect kiss?

_A soft kiss at first then gradually he would deepen it and I could feel what he would be feeling_.

4. At the perfect moment, what would he whisper to you?

_You're the one for me. I love you. _

5. Is there such thing called a perfect guy?

_That would a definite NO. Only in my dreams. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1. Perfect date setting?

_A moonlight picnic in the park while we eat the sandwiches that he made_.

2. What would be his perfect words?

_Can't answer that question since I'm still waiting for him._

3. What would be the perfect kiss?

_A soft kiss at first then gradually he would deepen it and I could feel what he would be feeling. A kiss that bonds two people to one another_.

4. At the perfect moment, what would he whisper to you?

_I know I'm not what you are looking for and I'm not the guy you wanted, but I think I can be. _

5. Is there such thing called a perfect guy?

_Yes, I've found him. He's been right here all along. _

Darien reread the writing again then flew out of the room. He stopped long enough to toss out an apology to the guy he had decked then ran out of the arcade. He had no clue where she would be until he stopped for a moment to clear his mind and that's when it came to him. He let his feet lead him to where he wanted to be and was greeted by the most beautiful sight he could ever imagine. Under the blossoming tree with cherry blossoms falling around her, Serena smiled up at him with a hand reaching out for him. As if was the most natural action in the world, Darien met her hand and then wrapped his arms around her.

Serena smiled as she rested her head on his broad shoulders. "It's about you time you came, I was starting to get worried that I was ditched. I'm sorry about last night, I really wanted to answer you, but I wanted explain myself to Seiya. I truly am sorry I had to leave you, you don't understand how much I wanted to throw my arms around you and tell you I was willing to give you that shot."

"It's okay, just as long I can get that shot," he said then pulled back to look at her and asked, "By the way, what did happen?"

Serena grinned and kissed the side of his neck. She tilted her head back to rest on his shoulder and started to talk. "If you hadn't been so dense this last week, you would have realized Seiya was just an excuse for me to be around you. I don't know if you noticed, but the reason I stared at him a lot was the fact that he just happened to look like you. Don't get me wrong, I really did want you to help me become graceful and beautiful so I could be someone you would be proud of, but honestly, you helped me more than you would know. I do want to be those things someday, but I don't want to lose who I am either. I'm me and that's who I plan on being.

I was really hoping you would see me for who I was after you got to know me. It took me all of two seconds to realize you were everything I knew you were, mean and sweet at the same time. I wanted to see the sadness leave your eyes and my wish did come true last night; your eyes were so crystal clear and bright, it made the brightest star seem dim. It was true; I left your arms last night and walked into a different pair today, you finally look content. Today, I met up with Seiya and after explaining what I did to him, I apologized and he told me there was nothing to worry about. He even asked me if I was sure about you because if I wasn't, he would willing to give me a shot since I could make his life interesting," Serena sat back up then leaned over to cover his mouth with a kiss. After pulling away, she smiled and teased, "I told him if he miraculously turned into a guy named Darien then I would think about it, but otherwise I was sorry since there is only one guy for me. I know it maybe too early to say this, but I have been in love with you for a long time." She finished as she gazed at him and closed her eyes as his hand cupped her cheek.

"Okay, I'm a little slower than you, but it took me about a day to realize wonderful you are. I don't want you to change; I think you're perfect just as you are. You've been under my skin since we first met. I couldn't explain why I had to say the things I did to you and all I knew was the fact I needed to talk to you every day. And that, I realized just how long I have been in love with you; you are everything I could ever want for my other half. I love you, meatball head," whispered Darien as he leaned closer and kissed her deeply.

It was true, as each kiss went on, it was better than the last one and the red string of destiny entwined tightly around them. Pulling away, Serena fished out a pen from her purse and grabbed the paper that had been stuffed into Darien's jacket. She quickly scribbled on it then handed it back to him. She smiled when she met his eyes then stood up and pushed off the back of her skirt.

"That is definitely true, no objections there, but there is something I have to tell you," Darien coughed into his hand.

"Yes?"

Darien tried to look innocently at her. "Um...I thought you had confessed to him and when he came into the arcade with girls around him...I...I...punched him," he finished with a rush.

"You didn't! Now you know what that means right? We go back to the arcade, and you have to apologize. Also, I have to tell my friends the happy news about us, they'll be ecstatic. And one last thing, I got the guy so you have to tell me that hair formula of yours," Serena laughed as she started to drag him down the street; neither not noticing the paper that had floated away to reveal what Serena had written.

What would be his perfect words?

_I don't want you to change; I think you're perfect just as you are. _ _I love you, meatball head._

Fin

_So that's the end of this story and for those that will review, thank you! Even though I had the longest writer's block imaginable; I'm happy I completed it. So it's been wonderful to be able to write this and hear from you guys. Thanks again and so long until next time, _

_StarlightAngel_


End file.
